The Legend of the Korren
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 2 Mabel is feeding Waddles when Dipper comes from the bathroom and tells Mabel he's going upstairs to his room.When he is walking on the stairs you can see Larry KIng finally finding a way out after 21 Episodes of being in there and secretly heads to Phil's Copy Machine(Used to be Stan's But Phil took it).Then,Soos and Wendy come to take care of the twins while Phil heads to his Sister's house.Meanwhile,Gideon breaks out of prison and Thinks that Dipper and Mabel are at the Mystery Shack and heads ther instead.He is seen with a new Gem that Dipper used to grow his size with a flashlight and wants to shrink Dipper and Mabel more than they were in Little Dipper.Mabel calls Jackson but Jackson doesn't answer after like 14 calls.She gets sad and starts crying."What's wrong Mabel",said Dipper."I think Jackson doesn't like me anymore! ",exclaims Mabel."Don't worry he's probrally somewhere",says Dipper.Mabel says"I don't know if he like me anymore I've called him like 10 times already".Meanwhile,Jackson is seen packing his clothes on His luggage and is about to call Mabel when His Mom calls him.Later,The Wax Larry king Head manages to make a full body wax figure of himself.But,The Copy Of Larrry steps on the Original Larry King Head and it thinks Dipper and Mabel are in The Mystery Shack due to electricity coming out of the machine and head there instead. ---- Mabel is sitting in the couch with Waddles and Dipper and tells Dipper she's going to Jackson's house and Dipper goes with her.Meanwhile,Gideon arrives at the shack and sees Wax Larry King and wonders who he is.They both introduce theirselves and realizes they can team up against Dipper and Mabel(Only Larry King wants to kill Mabel but doesn't tell Gideon)Wax Larry King finds the Crystal Dipper got from the Manotaurs in a Season 1 Episode called The Search And Destroy and sees A Sentence with his Glasses that says "To Summon The Korren Put this on and say Korren Korren Come out".Larry does this and The Korren comes out.(The Korren is a Red Colored Dragon that can fly and shoot Fire from it's mouth)Larry and Gideon tell the Korren to locate Dipper and Mabel and the Korren heads to Phil's House.They arrive at the House and Knock on the door and Dipper answers and Gideon shrinks him and Puts him in his pocket and they head to The Forest so Phil won't see.Later,Mabel realizes he was gone for 2 minutes and heads out to find him.She sees the Crystal and it's words.She does what Larry Did and the Korren gets transported back to Phil's and Mabel sees Gideon Wax Larry King,and the Korren.She hits Gideon and gets the Shrinker and turns it to Maximizer and Gets Dipper to normal. ---- Mabel is about to shrink Gideon,Larry and Korren but Gideon runs away and Mabel manages to shrink Larry and she steps on him.Now it's only the Korren left and Dipper and Mabel run away with the Korren's Crystal and the Dragon starts breathing fire.After a long chase,Dipper sees another Sentence that says "To get rid of the Korren say Korren of the Mysterious Town go away".Dipper says the sentence and the Korren disappears along with the Crystal.They go back to Phil's and they see a note that says.......... "Mabel,i'm sorry to say this but my Dad is going to work at some place in Ohio and we all have to move.I will n never forget you.Don't Ever forget about me either.Sincerely from your Known Friend Jackson Lee Thompson''.After the twins fininished reading Mabel starts crying.Dipper hugs Mabel and tells her,''Don't worry Mabel this guy isn't the last of your boyfriends".Mabel hugs Dipper harder and kisses him on the cheek.Phil arrives and Soos along with Wendy leave.Later inside,Mabel hugs Waddles and they all go to sleep. ---- Secret Code In the end credits there is a Cryptogram that reads"Sorry Mabel Jackson is gone" ---- There is one error:In Headhunters,Wax Larry King is in the vents of the Mystery Shack.But for some reason,Larry is in PHIL'S Vents instead of Stan's